chaes_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Anime The Movie (2014)
Plot The film opens with the innocent-looking Anthony Bender Master Shake Danny and Hubie adopted Canadian brother Ike going to see the Canadian Al And Bill movie The Fire of Mountain. ("Mountain Town"). Although they have enough money to buy their tickets, they arrive at the theater to find they are forbidden to go see the movie. Due to consisting almost entirely of crude jokes, constant flatulence humor, and excessively strong language, the film is rated PG-13 and the boys must have a guardian with them. Wanting to see the movie, the boys hire a homeless man to buy tickets for them. This plot is a success. By the end of the film, though, everyone except for the boys has walked out, considering the movie to be far too vulgar ("Uncle Sucker"). Later, at Stark's Pond, the boys impress their classmates by imitating the movie's strong language, causing all the children to want to see the movie as well. Afterward, Wendy skates over to Master Shake and introduces Gregory of Yardale who Ben thinks Anna is in love with ("Aint No Mountain High Enough"). From Stepmom By the next day at school, the whole class, save for Anna and Chip, has seen the movie. Anthony Bender Master Shake and Danny get sent to the school counselor, Rocko after repeating the word "Suck" and other obscenities to Ryan Father. In the counselor's office, Rocko tells the boys that he has notified their mothers of the incident, and tries to find out where the language originated from. The boys' mothers arrive and Anthony reveals that they heard them in Asses of Fire, which inadvertently makes the somewhat radical Kayley angry. Later in the cafeteria, Jake Barnes tells Hubie (or rather, lets it slip) that to get girls to like him, he must find the clitoris, which Alicia Sliverstone innocently believes is a mythical monster, rather than a part of the female genitalia. Rocko later holds a rehabilitation session with the kids to teach them to not use foul language ("It's Easy, Mmm'kay") by (Jim Belushi). After watching the film again, Anthony and Bender argue over whether it is possible to light farts on fire like Al does in the movie. Accepting a $100-bet, Bender tries it and, predictably, catches fire. An ambulance promptly arrives at the scene to try to help Bender, but it is suddenly rammed out of the way by a salt truck, which then pours the salt on him, which puts the fire out. Despite that, though, Bender later dies because Eric (Christopher Dainel Barnes) accidentally replaced his heart with a baked potato, giving him three seconds lifespan after revival. Bender soul tries to get into Heaven, where there are thirty odd naked women waiting conspicuously, but his access is denied and he ends up in Hell ("Hell Isn't Good"). After hearing that the boys went to the movie again, their parents ground 2 Guys for 2 weeks and Anthony for 3 weeks. The news of Bender death prompts Kayley and other mothers to begin protests and form "Mothers Against Canada" or "M.A.C." Instead of simply banning the show in the United States, they arrest Terrence and Phillip on Late Night with Conan O'Brien (Brent Spiner) With Minnie Driver (making Conan kill himself in the process). At the United Nations, the problem escalates when the Americans blatantly and rudely refuse to return Al And Bill (the U.S. representative gives the ambassador the bird and says "Suck Canada") despite the plea from the Canadian ambassador saying that their economy depends on Al And Bill . The American then openly laughs at the Canadian accent. Enraged by this, the Canadians respond by bombing the residence of Garrett (Cary Elwes) President Clinton then declares war on Canada and orders the execution of "war criminals" Al And Bill within two days. When Sheila, who has become the U.S. Secretary of Offense, overhears Anthony admonishing her ridiculous measures she forces him to have a V-Chip placed in his brain by Tom Tucker in order to prevent him from using profanity and swearing, much to his chagrin - every time he swears he gets an electric shock. With Al And Bill set to be executed, Lindsey Lohan And Jake Barnes decide to form La Resistance and get the message out to the children of Anthony Anime, with the promise of punch and pie ("Shall We Dance). from the Animated Version Of The King And I (1999) Meanwhile in Hell, Bender 2 has been torturing Bender until Robot Army appears and reveals that he is Bender 2 inetor so will be help. When Bender 2 discovers that a war has started on Earth, he says with delight that it has been prophesied that he can return to Earth once the blood of "these two Canadians" (who are, by Satan's accounts, innocent) touches American soil. Robot Satan makes no secret of the fact that he wants to rule the Earth (as well as do nothing but have sex with Satan, which Bender 2 doesn't want), but Robot Satan can't stand up to him ("Out There"). Bender decides to try and help Satan while stopping Robot 2 so he goes to Anthony as a ghost, to try and get him to stop the executions. Anthony tells 2 guys at the meeting that Bender visited him, warning him that Bender 2 and Robot Satan will take over the world if Al And Bill are executed. The boys are surprised to see Chip, who can help. The gang's speech does not impress the rest of the children until Chip (who knows what the boys are trying to say) comes up with a daring plan to rescue Al And Bill Hubie, who is concerned that Anna will like him more than Chip if he is more "political" and volunteers to go on the mission ("La Resistance"). 2 Guys and Anthony are sent to find "Sir Lonel" a Knight boy who agrees to help them rescue Al And Bill who are to be executed in the electric chair during a USO show. With Canadians being taken away to "death camps", Master Shake is forced to hide his adopted Canadian brother Ike in his attic. Back in Hell, Bender suggests Bender 2 should leave Robot Satan for good. Although Bender 2 initially agrees Saddam convinces him that he must go back to earth Earth so that they can rule together As a result, Bender 2 cannot bring himself to break up with Robot Enemey and they head for the surface - much to Bender annoyance. The USO show begins, and the boys begin to carry out the plan by stalling Devon And Cornwell act ("Be Our Guest").before the execution begins,causing Sir Lonel to be spotted and mortally wounded by guard dogs ("Master Shake Song Reprise"). 2 Guys desperately run to the stage to prevent the execution, but Master Shake cannot bring himself to stand up to his mom and Kayley orders it to start. Before it can start, though, the Canadians launch a surprise attack. Al And Bill rushes to turn off the electric chairs and receives a mild jolt that causes the V-chip to malfunction. The Americans and Canadians start battling each other. Kidruns after Al And Bill but a bomb goes off and the splash damage sends Hubie flying face first into a puddle, while also knocking him unconscious. He regains consciousness and finds the "clitoris" which in this case turns out to be an all-knowing entity resembling a gigantic disembodied version of the anatomy part. The clitoris tells him to save Al And Bill. He asks about Anna and the clitoris tells him to be confident because "chicks love confidence". Kayley watches the war, still convinced that M.A.C. was doing the right thing, but the other members leave angrily saying it has gone too far. Al And Bill try to escape but the American forces and Kayley corner them. Just as they are about to be killed,2 Guys and the rest of "La Resistance" stand in front of them. Master Shake finally decides to stand up to his mom and says he wants her to stop fighting all these battles and just be his mom, and that she shouldn't blame Canada because it's his fault that he saw the movie in the first place. The American forces, seeing that Kyle has a point, decided not to fight any more, but Kayley - still refusing to admit that she was wrong - shoots Al And Bill anyway. When their blood touches the ground, 2 Enemys burst out from Hell and begin wreaking havoc, followed by Bender 2 who takes advantage of the situation to return to Earth. The American forces try to kill Saddam by shooting him, but his body is bulletproof. Despite Kayler being shocked to see what she has done to the Earth, Satan is quickly pushed aside by Robot Satan who makes everyone, including the Canadian and American forces, bow down to him while Satan watches. Bender insists to Bender 2 that he should stand up to Bender 2 right now, but Bender 2 says he can't. As havoc breaks loose, Robot Satan orders a big statue of himself, exactly where Anthony (who Bender 2 calls a fat kid) is standing. Anthony discovers that the V-chip's malfunction gave him the power to shoot electricity from his hands whenever he swears, which he does with gusto, and attacks Bender 2 with a multiple massive bursts of energy for calling him fat - finishing off with a long tirade of swearing (including "Barbara Streisand"). Bender 2 calls for Robot Satan to help to kill Anthony but Bender 2 finally tired of Ruber, angrily confronts Enemey, and kills him by throwing him upon a pointed, jagged rock in Robot Hell and the Last Up the Bender throws the crystal is because Bender 2 is sending to you robot hell. The boys thank Bender for his sacrifice, saying he's a "real pal". Bender then takes down for the first time, says We Did It and disappears. Everything returns to normal; Kayley apologizes to Bender for not watching Hosue Arrest to him and decides to end her anti-Canadian protest for good. Anna suddenly kisses Hubie admitting she never liked Dad (ED Harris) Canada and the United States become friends again, and everyone joins hands and sings about their happy ending ("Mountain Town (Reprise)"). At the end of the number, the boys see what appears to be a meteor shooting from the ground - Bender act of sacrifice was enough to get into Heaven. Sprouting wings and a halo, he enters Heaven (and gets the thirty odd naked women) Category:Chae's World Wiki